


Swinging Solo

by lzclotho



Series: We Three [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swingtown
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Oral Sex, Swingers, two of them actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trina seduces Emma for the first time solo, without Tom anywhere around. Emma discovers what it means to be a member of a triad, rather than just the third for a swing set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging Solo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sensual play AU pic set](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/127446) by helenastacie. 



> This is kind of a prequel, or earlier encounter in the storyline for "One and One and One Makes Three." I've been imagining flashbacks for their one-year anniversary installment and this came out more fully formed, so it gets it's own place in the series.
> 
> It also draws partial inspiration from a gifset by helenastacie on tumblr. Her gifsets do that a lot for me, and so I'm forever grateful for her talented contributions to the SWEN community.

“Where’s Tom?” Emma asked. She’s been invited over to the house before, but always to play with both of the Deckers. They were the couple; she’d understood that she played with both of them.

Trina sat next to Emma on the couch. “He’s on a long flight schedule. Won’t be back until Thursday.” 

Emma sipped her drink, ice water with lemon, that Trina had pressed into her hand almost as soon as she entered the door. “So, we would see each other on Friday when you came to the club.”

Trina leaned forward and kissed Emma slowly, lingering. The drink was taken from her hand. Emma’s palm with the perspiration from the glass was pressed against Trina’s throat, where she felt the woman’s heart racing. Trina’s palm on her throat slip slowly down her chest. Then a button popped.

“I couldn’t wait,” Trina murmured against Emma’s mouth opening in surprise.

Emma still couldn’t find her voice, not while Trina parted her shirt and pressed breathy kisses against the cool swells of her breasts, making her body shiver with the introduction of sudden heat.

Trina pressed her body against Emma’s, rocking her thigh into Emma’s center.

“Oh,” Emma gasped. “Are you sure this is all right…with Tom?” Her hands were full of Trina, the woman already shrugging out of her sleeveless top, leaving Emma unobstructed access to her lacy dark blue bra.

Trina lifted Emma’s hands, kissed the knuckles, and then cupped them to her bra. Emma felt her fingertips tracing on the front clasp. She lifted her gaze until she found brown eyes.

“He told me to have fun,” Trina said, stroking her hands down the rest of Emma’s body, fingers stroking at the skin just above the waistband of her jeans. “I decided I wanted to have  _you_.”

Emma heard the snap pop and the zipper sliding down, felt the way the pants loosened on her hips but her mouth, her eyes, and her hands were occupied with Trina’s kisses, filled with the sight of Trina moving on and over her body until she was naked, Trina kneeling between her thighs, caressing and stroking Emma’s mound.

Watching Trina’s eyes devour her made Emma’s breath catch, the look was so hungry. Then the eyes lifted to find hers. “Can I?” Trina asked.

Emma blinked. “What was the question?”

Trina laughed; Emma’s heart flipped with the sound. “Can I  _have you_?” Trina clarified. Her dark lips held an intense smile that reached through her eyes and grasped Emma’s throat, tightening it. She nodded.

Trina’s fingers dipped and circled on Emma’s inner thighs, close but not touching. “I want to hear you,” Trina said.

Emma swallowed, cleared her throat, and nodded. “Yes,” she breathed.

In the next moment, Trina lowered her head and flicked her tongue lightly across Emma’s hood. Emma gasped, but then sighed as Trina settled in with long strokes over the whole of her folds, concluding each upsweep of her tongue with short tight pulls on her clit with her lips. The woman’s hands continued massaging Emma’s thighs, lifting them onto Trina’s shoulders. Trina’s tongue plunged into her with determination. 

Emma writhed and cried out through the lapping waves of pleasure. Trina chuckled occasionally, the sound vibrating into Emma’s sex, making her clench her thighs against Trina’s head.

Emma’s fingers threaded into soft satin hair. The sensation grounded her at the same time two of Trina’s fingers pressed inside, curled upward, and began stroking Emma intimately. Trina sucked at Emma’s folds while she pumped her fingers, Emma heard the sucking sounds from her muscles trying to grasp hold of Trina’s fingers, and pulled her own thighs back, opening herself and looking down at the dark head between her thighs. “Deeper, more,” she murmured when Trina met her eyes, nose buried in the light hairs on Emma’s mound.

Trina smiled, shifting to add a third finger, continuing to pump. Knowing her actions turned Emma on, Trina fluttered her tongue against Emma’s clit where she could see the action. Then she lifted her head, replaced her tongue with her thumb, and said, “I want to watch you come, Emma.” Emma swallowed as Trina stilled her hand, thumb resting just alongside her throbbing clit. Uncontrollably, a whimper passed her lips. “Will you?” 

Stomach rolling, clenching and unclenching, on the edge, Emma bit her lip and nodded. Trina resumed her strokes. Emma’s head fell back, even as her back arched, and her hips rocked. Trina’s touch was perfect, and Emma was on the edge of orgasm once again. She felt Trina’s thumb leave her clit and she cried out in want. 

Then Trina’s thumb returned. A tiny tap, and Emma’s orgasm rushed through her body. “Oh god, god, fu–Tri– _naaaaaa_.“

Emma turned her head blindly toward the body crawling atop her. Lips sought and settled upon one another. Emma panting, Trina seeming to suck each breath with another kiss, tongue dancing in Emma’s mouth.

Trina’s hand gentled on Emma’s belly. The kisses became more languid. Emma’s eyes fluttered open. Brown eyes were there to greet her. “Hey,” Trina murmured, kissing Emma’s cheekbone.

Leaning into the cupped hand on her cheek, Emma tightened her stomach muscles despite their quivering protest, lifting her back off the couch cushions. She unbuttoned Trina’s bra with one hand while kissing her and cupping the back of her head with the other.

Trina hummed in appreciation against Emma’s lips as she pushed aside the bra and massaged and stroked Trina’s breasts, pulling at the nipples. When the brunette rocked her hips against Emma’s belly, Emma rearranged their positions on the couch, laying Trina’s head and back against the cushions. She kissed her way down Trina’s chest, onto Trina’s tight belly muscles, swirling her tongue in Trina’s bellybutton. Then she moved down further to the waistband of the other woman’s tight denim short shorts. 

“My turn.”

Popping the snap, Emma peeled off Trina’s shorts and rubbed the palm of her hand on the woman’s mound through the lace-frilled dark blue underwear. She kissed the concave part of Trina’s inner thigh, inhaling the arousal which had soaked the panties while Trina had been eating Emma so attentively. She sucked at the fabric, drawing the taste onto her tongue.

Then she pulled aside the fabric and went for the direct taste. Trina’s hand moved to the back of Emma’s head, holding her close. Emma lifted Trina’s legs onto her shoulders, used both hands to spread the woman open, licking up and down each fold, before fluttering her tongue directly into the center. Trina’s fingers in Emma’s hair were a guide, a tightened grip indicated a need of more and  _there_ , loosening and stroking indicated enough and  _just right_.

Emma chuckled into Trina’s clit as the woman’s panting increased. She brought one finger under her chin into Trina’s core, stroking her way inside. Trina’s hip thrust in response almost dislodged Emma. But then she quickly grasped for Emma’s shoulders. She tugged, drawing Emma upward until their lips were together and she was settled between Trina’s thighs, their mounds rocking together.

Trina’s legs wrapped around Emma’s and she rubbed herself against the ridge of Emma’s pubic bone, moaning throatily and panting in Emma’s ear. The slick flesh was hot, and Emma reached down between their bodies, holding herself up with her other hand, and set off Trina’s orgasm with the barest direct touch to her clit.

Trina cried out Emma’s name and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her down, so her weight had to rest on Trina. She nuzzled into Emma’s throat almost purring like a cat.

“So, fun, huh?” Emma asked.

Trina palmed and tweaked Emma’s nipple with an idleness that belied her words. 

“I have not yet begun to play.” She chuckled. Emma joined her in laughter.

###


End file.
